powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Armor
The ability to utilize the armor of a god, or armor of godly power. Variation of Power Suit. Also Called *Armor of a God *Transcendent Exoskeleton *Godly Armor/Exoskeleton Capabilities The user is able to utilize a powerful suit of armor that yields godly might. In some cases, it is the armor once worn by a god. In others, it is armor that possess god-like power. Regardless, when the armor is worn, the user's power increases exponentially, and gains even greater abilities. Applications *Absolute Defense: The armor grants the user's body incredible protection and defense, allow them to withstand almost anything. *Absolute Speed: The user possesses unfathomable speed with the armor. *Absolute Strength: With the aid of the armor, the user possesses unbelievable physical strength. *Power Augmentation: The armor increases the user's powers and abilities dramatically. *Transcendent Element Manipulation:In some cases, the armor allows the user control over the most powerful of elements of nature. *Transcendent Energy Manipulation: In some cases, the armor allows the user to manipulate a transcendent form of energy. Associations *Divine Weaponry: Wield a transcendent weapon to fit the armor. *Powers Via Object Limitations *Although the user does possess godly armor, they are still mortal and can be killed. *If the armor is by any means damaged, the user's powers could be weakened. *Should the armor be somehow removed, the user would be powerless. *Armor may be required to be in a full-set for maximum effectiveness. *The power of the armor can be challenged by an even greater power. Known Users *Hakumen/Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue); via the Susano'o Unit *Terumi Yūki/Susano'o (BlazBlue); via the Susano'o Unit *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail); via Nakagami Armor *Laocorn Gaudeamus (Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture); via the Armor of Mars *Sairaorg Bael (Highschool DxD); via Regulus Nemea *Pit (Kid Icarus series); via the Great Sacred Treasure *Kubo (Kubo and The Two Strings); via Hanzo's Armor Set *Kurse/Algrim (Marvel Comics); via Beyonder enhanced armor *Users of the God Cloths (Saint Seiya) *The Twelve Olympian Gods (Saint Seiya); via Kamui *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog series); via Excalibur *Megatron/Galvatron (Transformers: Cybertron); via the Armor of Unicron *Arch Knight (Valkyrie Crusade) Known Armors *Susano'o Unit (BlazBlue) *The Great Sacred Treasure (Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Hanzo's Armor Set (Kubo and the Two Strings) *The Armor of Mars (Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture) *God Cloths (Saint Seiya) *The Armor of Unicron (Transformers: Cybertron) Gallery Hakumen (Chronophantasma, Arcade Mode Illustration, 3, Type A).png|The Susano'o Unit (BlazBlue) is a divine suit of armor that grants its user to ability to cut through time itself. It was wielded by Hakumen, one of the Six Heroes, known as the White Susano'o....... Susano'o (Centralfiction, Arcade Mode Illustration).png|....And then wielded by Yūki Terumi, known as the Black Susano'o, who is its original owner and the Japanese storm god Takehaya Susano'o-no-Mikoto. God Laocorn.jpg|After collecting all six pieces of the Armor of Mars (Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture), Laocorn Gaudeamus was able to become God Laocorn, dawning a full set of armor and obtaining the power of the Roman god of war. Three Sacred Treasures Artwork.jpg|The Three Sacred Treasures (Kid Icarus series) are legendary items possessed by Palutena. When the Arrow of Light, Mirror Shield, and Wings of Pegasus are put together, they possess the power needed to defeat Medusa. However, they were soon destroyed by Hades. Kid Icaurs Great Sacred Treasure.png|The Great Sacred Treasure (Kid Icarus: Uprising) is an incredibly powerful weapon that is able to battle Hades. In addition to its power, it is able change it's form to adapt whenever it is damaged. Kubo Armor.jpg|''Hanzo's Armor'' (Kubo and the Two Strings), when put together, is so powerful that it threatens the very authority of the Moon King and the Heavens he precides over. Saint Seiya God Cloths.png|The God Cloths (Saint Seiya) are a unique class of Cloths worn by Athena's Saints that have existed since the Age of Myth. The Cloths provide their Saints a level of protection and power that surpasses that of Gold Saints and even some minor Gods, such as Thanatos and Hypnos. Excalibur Sonic by Nibroc-Rock.png|When Caliburn became Excalibur using the magic of the sacred swords, Sonic (Sonic the Hegehog series) became Excalibur Sonic, dawning golden armor that protected him from the attacks of the Dark Queen. TFC Megatron.jpg|The Armor of Unicron (Transformers: Cyberton) is what Megatron obtained after escaping from the collapsing Energon Sun. After obtaining the armor, he also gained most of Unicron's power, becoming able to use the armor to heal himself, wield powerful dark energy forces, manifest an energy aura to increase his power, and tap in the power of the Cyber Planet Keys. Arch Knight H.png|Arch Knight (Valkyrie Crusade) is a young girl who possess an ancient divine armor of the gods. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Items Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers